Fin et Commencement
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Chapitre Unique...SlashLemon HPDM...


o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

_**« Fin et Commencement »**_

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

**_Disclamer : _**Rien est à moi, même si j'aimerai bien…Ah si un truc ROXANE, SANKA, MISS SILVER, MISS MALFOY, appelez la comme vous voudrez mais elle c'est ma propriété !

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

_**- Tu vas mourir Potter !  
**__**- Je ne pense pas.  
**_Et sans prononcer un seul mot, Harry lança le sortilège de mort grâce à la magie sans parler.  
Le Lord Noir écarquilla les yeux quand le rayon de lumière verte le toucha, tomba à genoux avant de lamentablement partir en avant.

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

Voldemort est, enfin, mort. Définitivement mort.  
Je marche au milieu de champ de bataille, regardant les corps se mêler. Le Bien et le Mal. Et tout ce sang, son odeur entêtante, forte, sa couleur carmin. Tellement de sang.  
Et puis des gens que je connais…connaissait.  
Luna est étendue, les yeux grands ouverts, toujours rêveurs même dans la mort. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient de mourir.  
Plus loin Fleur est penchée sur le corps de Bill, elle semble dévastée. Elle l'est.  
Molly pleure ses enfants dans les bras de Ron. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, ils auraient tellement voulus voir le monde sorcier se reconstruire.  
Hermione et Ginny aident Pomfresh à rassembler les blessés. Les aurors se chargent de trouver les derniers Mangemorts.  
Sous le saule pleureur, prés du lac, Malfoy est assit fumant une cigarette. Je m'approche et lui prend des mains avant d'en aspirer une bouffée.  
_**-**__**Ne te gêne pas Potter.  
- **__**Merci, Dray.  
**_Draco Malfoy, type présomptueux et trop sur de lui. Je me souviendrai toujours de son entrée dans l'Ordre.

_Flash. . . . . . . . . . . . .Back_

_**- Albus comment allons nous faire maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui sait que Severus est espion ?  
**__**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Minerva, pas la moindre.  
**__**- Il…faut rallier des Mangemorts à notre cause.  
**_**_- Et vous pensez à qui Potter._** Demanda suavement Rogue.  
_**- Je sais pas c'est vous qui avez été Mangemort. Et vous êtes le seul à savoir lesquels sont susceptibles de le trahir.  
**__**- J'en vois…  
**_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas. Toutes les personnes présentent saisir leur baguette pour parer à une quelconque attaque.  
_**- On est au QG, c'est forcément quelqu'un à qui vous avez donné l'emplacement du Square, Albus.  
**__**- Je n'attendais personne.  
**_Une silhouette sombre apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, soutenant une autre personne.  
_**- Si vous m'aidiez, je vous en serai gré !  
**__**- Qui êtes-vous.  
**_La femme leva une main et enleva sa capuche, une cascade de cheveux argentée s'en échappa. Toutes les personnes présentent purent admirer la beauté de l'intrus. Ses trais fins, sa bouche pleine et rouge, ses yeux vairons : un argenté, un noir.  
_**- Si vous m'aidiez…  
**_Severus Rogue s'avança et aida à porter le jeune homme dans le salon où ils l'allongèrent sur le canapé.  
- _**Moi j'dis c'est un faut mince. Putain qu'il est lourd.  
**_Les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que Potter et ses amis entrèrent dans la pièce et ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer :  
_**- Malfoy ?  
**_**_- Mademoiselle,_** commença calmement Dumbledore, **_si vous voulez bien vous asseoir et tout nous expliquer, en commençant par : « comment avez-vous trouvé se manoir ? »  
_**La jeune fille s'assit sur le même canapé que Draco, sa tête (à Dray) posée sur ses genoux.  
- _**Disons que j'ai une partie de mon sang qui vient d'un vampire alors les sorts comme les Fidélitas, ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Et pour le reste je suis ici seulement parce que Draco à besoin d'aide.  
**_**_- Malfoy besoin d'aide, il a qu'à aller voir Voldemort._** S'indigna Ron.  
**_- Justement il ne veut pas servir le Lord et si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps tout à l'heure…  
_**_**- Je serai mort.  
**_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malfoy qui se redressa et continua :  
**_- Disons que mon père a peu apprécié que je refuse la Marque.  
_**_**- Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'on peut te faire confiance, Malfoy ?  
**__**- Rien Potter. Rien.  
**_Un silence pesant s'installa pendant de longues minutes où chaque personne réfléchissait aux paroles de Draco.  
**_- Et vous qui êtes-vous ?_** questionna Hermione en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
_**- Sanka.  
**__**- Sanka ?  
**__**- C'est mon surnom, je m'appelle réellement Roxane Malfoy.  
**_Cette révélation frappa tout le monde comme une bombe.  
_**- Mal…Malfoy ?  
**__**- Oui, Weasley ! Sanka est ma demi-sœur. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai été aussi choqué que vous en l'apprenant.  
**_**_- Draco, Roxane. Je voudrai que vous restiez ici pour le reste des vacances. Nous verrons ensuite se que nous ferons à la rentrée._** Termina Dumbledore

_Flash. . . . . . . . . . . . .Back. . . . . . . . . . . . .End_

_**- Au fait Potter, Bravo !  
**_Draco venait de le sortir de ses pensés après avoir allumée une autre cigarette. En voyant qu'il ne saisissait pas tout il ajouta :  
_**- Pour Voldy !  
**_**_- Ah, ça… sinon tu sais où est ta chère sœur ?  
_**_**- Vous ne pouvez pas vous saquer, hein ?  
**__**- Disons que depuis le jour où elle a fait mine de lâcher sur moi une horde de vampires en furie, je l'apprécie, mais seulement de…loin !  
**__**- Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne l'es pas vu, mais je pense quel dois être en train de calmer sa horde de vampires en furie, comme tu dis. Tout ce sang à du leur mettre la tête à l'envers. Au fait pourquoi tu veux savoir où elle est ?  
**__**- Parce que Ron arrive et je mets ma main à couper qu'il la cherche.  
**__**- Pari tenu !  
**_Quelques secondes seulement après Ron se tenait devant eux les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille et couvert de sang.  
_**- Vous…  
**__**- …n'auriez pas vu…**_continua Harry.  
_**- …Sanka ?**_ finit Draco.  
**_- Nan._** Répondirent en même temps les deux hommes.  
**_- Ah, d'accord._** Lâcha piteusement Ron en se retournant pour repartir vers le château, laissant un Harry et un Draco mort de rire derrière lui.  
_**- Tu sais ce qui me ''choque'' le plus Malfoy ?  
**_Ledit Malfoy fit non de la tête.  
_**- C'est que je devrai être crevé et anéantit par cette bataille, mais j'ai seulement envie de faire la fête.  
**_**_- Pareil que toi ! Si on allait se laver et qu'on sortait ?_** proposa le dernier représentant mâle de la Famille Malfoy.  
_**- Avec grand…plaisir !  
**_Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux vers le château, ne faisant pas attention aux gens qui les appelaient et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de préfet de Draco.  
**_- Veni Vedi Vici !_** cria Draco sans s'arrêter de courir.  
Ils pénétrèrent, dans la chambre, essoufflé et prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles.  
_**- Faudra…que tu…me prêtes des fringues, Dray.  
**__**- Avec plaisir.  
**_Draco se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un baggy noir et une chemise verte émeraude, qu'il tendit à Harry. Puis prit pour lui-même en pantalon de lin blanc et une chemise en soie, tout aussi blanche.  
**_- Je vais me doucher en premier._** Annonça le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Une fois seul, Harry se tourna vers la bibliothèque qui recouvrait un pan de mur, attrapa un livre et se calla dans un fauteuil. Et avant d'avoir pu faire quoique se soit il s'endormit, tombant de fatigue.

Une demi heure, environ, plus tard, Draco sortit de la salle de bain et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder Harry dormir. Il était vraiment beau, malgré le sang, les blessures.  
Il s'avança vers Harry et e secoua délicatement.  
_**- Potter, réveille-toi…  
**_Seul un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit et Harry se pelotonna un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Draco essaya de le réveiller encore quelques minutes avant de rendre les armes, jusqu'à se qu'il se souvienne d'un truc que lui avait dit Sanka.  
« **_Quand je ne me réveillais pas, ma mère m'embrassée sur la joue, sa marchait à chaque fois. Donc si un jour t'arrive pas à me réveiller, tu sais comment faire !_** »  
Draco se penche doucement sur Harry et posa ses lèves sur la joue du Gryffondor. Harry papillonna des yeux, troublé par la sensation des lèvres de Draco, puis ouvrit complètement les yeux.  
_**- Tu veux toujours sortir ?  
**_**_- Nan…dodo !_** grogna le gryffondor, en refermant les yeux.  
**_- Va au moins te laver._** Dit Draco amusé par le comportement de Harry.  
Grognant toujours Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Quand il se retourna vers Dray pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de pyjama, il resta bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Draco dans ses vêtements blanc, penché sur sa commode, ressemblait à un Ange. Après de petites secondes il se redressa et envoya quelque chose à Harry qui l'attrapa par réflexe.  
**_- Pour dormir._** Lui dit simplement son camarade.

Harry revint sur terre et entra rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il hotta ses affaires en faisant attention de ne pas rouvrir ses blessures et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre avant de commencer à se savonner. Ses pensées retournèrent s'égarer vers Draco. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment beau, craquant et…  
_**-**_ _**Merde voilà que je fantasme sur Malfoy, maintenant.  
**_Ça ne le choqué pas vraiment de fantasmer sur un garçon vue que à 17 ans, il savait depuis prés de deux ans qu'il était gay. Non se qui le dérangeait c'était de fantasmer sur _Malfoy_ !  
_**« Bon pense à autre chose Ryry !  
**_**_°Oui mais Dry est vraiment…beau !°_** »  
Si sa petite voix s'y mettait aussi, il était perdu.  
Il sortit de la douche, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila le boxer que Draco lui avait prêté.  
Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, Draco était déjà dans son lit et lisait le livre qu'Harry avait entamé un peu plus tôt.  
**_- J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormir dans la douche.  
_**_**- Je dors où Malfoy ?  
**__**- Ben à moins que tu sois pris de passion pour mon tapis je pense que mon lit est confortable.  
**_Harry fit la moue en essayant de chasser les images de Draco et lui en train de faire l'amour dans ce même lit et se glissa sous les couvertures.  
_**- Bon nuit, Malfoy.  
**_Draco perdit patience en entendant une fois de plus son nom de famille.  
_**- Putain qu'est-ce qui cloche Harry.  
**__**- Pardon ?  
**__**- Tu ne m'appelle par mon nom que quand y a un problème alors explique !  
**__**- Y a rien, désolé ça doit être la fatigue.  
**_Malfoy acquiesça peut convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Il éteint la lumière et s'endormit rapidement.

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin quand Draco se réveilla, la lumière filtré à travers les lourdes tentures vertes sombres. Il voulut se retourner pour apercevoir son réveil mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha. Il baissa les yeux et vit un spectacle tout à fait charmant. Harry avait du, dans la nuit se lover contre lui, et à présent dormait sa tête reposant sur son torse et sa main droite sur ses abdominaux.  
« **_Un parfait petit couple_** » pensa Draco.  
Doucement il enleva la tête d'Harry de son torse et se leva. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain, où il prit une douce rapide et il remit le pantalon et la chemise blanche, qu'il n'avait portée que quelques minutes la veille. Quand il eu finit de se sécher, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait changé depuis qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre. Il avait grandit, et comme Harry, il atteignait maintenant facilement 1 mètre 85, il était musclé ni trop ni trop peu. Et porté dorénavant les cheveux très court sur la partie supérieur du crâne et presque complètement rasé sur la nuque et les coté, avec des signes tribal_ (NdeMoi : On ne bave pas. Sinon tout va court circuiter et on ne pourra pas lire la suite). _Tout ça lui donnait un coté bad boy avec lequel il aimait jouer.  
Pendant se temps Harry se réveilla à cause du manque qu'avait laissé Draco dans le lit. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ses blessures de la veille se rappelèrent rapidement à lui.  
« **_Seigneur j'aurai vraiment du aller voir Pompom pour qu'elle me soigne._** »  
Tout à ses réflexions il ne vit pas Draco sortir de la salle de bain.  
_**- Déjà réveillé, Harry ?  
**_Ledit Harry hocha la tête puis s'extirpa difficilement du lit pour entrer dans la salle de bain.  
**_- Avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle, on fera un arrêt infirmerie._** Dit il avant de fermer la porte.

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

_**- Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, où étiez-vous passé ?  
**__**- On est allé dormir tôt.  
**__**- Bon, bon, enlevez moi vos chemise tous les deux que je vous examine.**_

Ils enlevèrent docilement leurs chemises et l'infirmière poussa un petit cri aigue en voyant leurs dos.  
_**- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu tout de suite.  
**_**_- Parce que ça faisait pas mal._** Répondit piteusement Harry dont Pomfreh soignait le dos.  
_**- Et vous M. Malfoy.  
**__**- Pareil que pour Harry.  
**_**_- Bien bien, vous pouvez y aller maintenant._** Leur dit Pomfreh après voir finir de faire disparaître les dernières coupures de Draco.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle était bondée. Beaucoup d'élèves y avaient pris place mais aussi des parents, des aurors et quelques vampires qui les avaient aidé à Vaincre.  
**_- Ah, vous voilà enfin !_** lança joyeusement Dumbledore.  
**_- On vous a cherché partout hier, om étiez-vous ?_** questionna Ron qui avait arrêté de discuter avec Sanka.  
**_- Allez dormir._** Marmonnèrent les deux garçons en prenant place à la table des professeurs.  
_**- Coucou Draki-Chou.  
**_Draco réprima un frison et jeta un œil noir à sa demi sœur.  
_**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Roxane, j'ai l'impression que c'est Pansy qui parle à chaque fois.  
**_Il se reçue une tape derrière la tête et une voix féminine pris la parole sous les rires des personnes présentes.  
_**- Et ça fait quoi ?  
**_**_- Mais rien Pansy- Chérie !_** dit-il en se retournant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie.  
_**- Ah, tu me rassures.  
**_**_- Harry, Ron…enfin tous ceux qu sont considéré comme des héros._** Commença Dumbledore. **_Vous avez une conférence de presse cette après midi, pour raconter comment tout cela c'est passé.  
_****_- On peut pas y échapper ?_** demanda Harry, comme si il allait à l'échafaud  
_**- J'ai bien peur que non.**_

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

_**- Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous nous dire se que vous avez ressentit face à Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
**__**- Monsieur Malfoy pourquoi avez-vous intégré l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
**_**_- Monsieur Weasley Mademoiselle Silver, est-ce vrai que vous êtes ensembles.  
_**Hermione, Ron, Sanka, Draco, Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire à la dernière question, Rogue se permit même un sourire.  
**_- Non, Monsieur Weasley et moi-même sommes amis au même titre que Harry et moi._** Répondit Sanka entre deux éclats de rire.  
**_- Y sont pas des questions plus stupides ?_** demanda Hermione en se penchant vers Draco.  
**_- C'est faisable tu crois._** Répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.  
Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers les journalistes qui ne cessaient de leurs poser des questions.  
_**- Pouvez-vous nous dires qu'elles sont les créatures qui vous sont venues en aides.  
**_Harry prit la parole :  
_**- Ce ne sont pas des créatures mais des êtres vivants. Et pour vous répondre ils y a les centaures, pour protéger leur territoire qu'est Poudlard, ensuite les Vampires du clan de Miss Silver, et les Mercenaires du Chaos, dont font également partis Miss Silver, son Clan et le professeur Rogue, ici présents.  
**_**_- Un bruit court sur les liens de parentés de Miss Silver, pouvez-vous les confirmer ?  
_**Harry et les autres froncèrent les sourcils appréciant moyennement la question et il reprit encore une fois la parole :  
_**- Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit sur nos vies vous regardent. Au revoir.  
**_Il se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose qui était la plus prés.  
_**- Merci Harry de n'avoir rien dit.  
**_**_- De rien, Sanka, de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de leur parler de ton lien avec Dray._** **_Putain cinq minutes de plus et j'avais le tête qui explosait !_** dit Harry en se massant les tempes.  
_**- Pareils pour nous je crois.  
**_Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment puis Hermione proposa une sortie en boîte.  
_**- Moldu alors. Pas envie d'être assaillit par une horde de sorciers en furie.  
**_**_- C'est bon pour tout le monde ?_** demanda Hermione en regardant tout le monde tour à tour.  
_**- Voui !**_

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté et une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient devant les grilles de Poudlard.  
**_- Vous êtes super classe !_** lança Hermione en détaillant tout les garçons.  
En effet Harry portait un baggy blanc et un chandail sans manche de la même couleur. Dans le dos était dessiné un œil avec des aile _(NdeMoi : Vous voyez l'œil « Von Dutch » et ben tout pareils ! »)_. Ron portait quand à lui un pantalon prés du corps qui faisait ressortir ses cuisses musclées par le Quidditch et un tee-shirt vert clair. Draco lui avait opté pour un jean délavé et un chandail anthracite, sans manche également. Severus, toujours en noir, portait un pantalon moulant et une chemise en soie. Et pour finir Ginny avait mit une jupe et un débardeur turquoise qui faisaient ressortir merveilleusement bien ses yeux.  
Hermione quand à elle portait un top savamment déchiré et qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, de couleur carmin et une jupe en jean noire.  
_**- Bon ben on y va.  
**__**- Qu'elle boite ?  
**__**- Le « Luna di Denaro ». Il est dans le centre ville de Londres.  
**__**- Okay, à tout.**_

Et ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre pour qu'aucun moldu ne puisse les voir.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée.  
**_- C'est cool._** Lacha Ron. **_Y a pas trop de monde.  
_**_**- Non et pourtant c'est une super boîte.  
**_Au bout de 10 minutes, ils purent entrer. L'intérieur était plongée dans une pénombre, où les lumières rouges, bleus, et vertes se mêlées. Au fond de la salle se trouvait le bar, immense. Et tout autour de la piste de danse étaient installés des petits salons, plus ou moins intimes. Ils en choisirent un près du bar et attendirent qu'une serveuse vienne.  
_**- Je vous sers quelques choses ?  
**_**_- Oui,_** répondit Draco, alors **_deux vodkas rouges, un gin, un orange tonique et deux vodkas_**. énonça-t-il en connaissant parfaitement les goûts de chacun.  
Une chanson moldu commença et Hermione se leva d'un bon.  
_**- Tu me fais danser, Ron ?  
**__**- Avec plaisir.  
**__**- Sanka ?  
**__**- Avec plaisir Professeur Rogue.  
**_Un jeune homme s'approcha timidement de Ginny et lui demanda si elle acceptée de danser avec lui.  
_**- Minute papillon, tu t'appelles comment ?  
**__**- T'habites où ?  
**__**- T'as quel âge ?  
**_Comme le garçon commençait à pâlir Ginny intervint.  
**_- Avec plaisir je danserai avec toi et ne fais pas attention à eux, ils te taquinent._** Lança-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux à Draco et Harry qui se marrer.

Une fois Ginny partie, ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus seul à seul.  
**_- Je suis en train de me demander si ils n'essaient pas de nous caser ensemble._** Lâcha Harry.  
**_- Pourquoi pas._** Répondit Draco en lui lançant un regard subjectif.  
Une chanson langoureuse commença et Draco attrapa Harry par la main et le mena au milieu de la piste. Avant de se coller à lui et de commencer à faire onduler ses hanches. Harry rentra dans le jeu de son ami et se colla un peu plus à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
Pendant se temps les autres étaient retournés s'assôirent et les regardé danser.  
_**- Moi je dis que si mon frère et Harry continuent comme ça, y vont se faire violer au milieu de la piste.  
**__**- Rappelle moi Roxane pourquoi il ne sont pas ensemble.  
**__**- Mais parce que c'est des crétins, très cher parrain.  
**__**- Et si on les laissé.  
**__**- Pardon ?  
**_**_- Vous avez bien compris._** Continua Hermione. **_On en a tous marre qu'ils se tournent autour sans jamais conclure et ben on les laisse tous les deux là et y aura forcément un résultat.  
_**_**- Pas si sur, y ont dormis ensemble la nuit dernière et que tchi.  
**__**- Et ben moi je dis c'est ce soir où jamais.  
**_Ils approuvèrent tous, allèrent payé leurs consommations. Et sortirent de la boîte après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Harry et Draco qui dansaient toujours de la manière la plus érotique qui soit.  
**_  
- Dray…_**susura Harry a sont oreille…**_continu comme ça et je te viole sur place.  
_****_- Je dirai pas non._** Lui répondit son vis-à-vis en collant un peu plus leurs érections entre elles.  
**_- Okay…Poudlard…chez toi…chez moi ?_** questionna Harry.  
_**- Chez toi. Tu ne m'as jamais fait visiter.  
**_Ils sortirent rapidement de la boîte de nuit et Harry les fit transplaner dans son appartement directement dans la chambre.  
Draco lui lança un sourire goguenard et se tourna vers la porte.  
**_- Pressé M.Potter._** demanda Dray en ouvrant la porte, bien décidé à faire languir Harry.  
**_- Très !_** lui répondit ledit M.Potter en le plaquant contre le mur et en refermant la porte.  
Il plongea la tête dans le cou du blond et lui mordilla la jugulaire.  
_**- Et ma…visite ?  
**_**_- Après._** Répliqua Harry en s'emparant de ses lèvres.  
Ils les guida vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus, à califourchon sur Draco. Harry commença l'exploration de son torse à l'aide de ses mains, pendant que Draco essayait de retenir les gémissements qui voulaient absolument sortirent se sa bouche. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'eut Draco fut : « Harry est sacrément doué avec sa langue », puis il fut aspiré dans un flot de sensations quand la langue du brun se posa sur son torse, avant de s'acheminer vers un de ses tétons, qu'elle tortura avec ardeur.  
Ne voulant pas être en reste et s'apercevant qu'il ne portait plus que son boxer alors qu'Harry était encore complètement habillé, Draco retourna la situation, se retrouvant à son tour en position dominante.  
_**- A mon tour !  
**_Il commença à enlever son chandail à Harry sans le quitter des yeux avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres qui le tentées depuis déjà longtemps. Il n'eut pas à forcer le passe pour qu'Harry ouvre la bouche et parte à la rencontre de sa langue, alors que ses mains continuées leurs explorations. Ils traça une ligne de baisés le long de son cou jusqu'aux clavicules de son amant puis honora comme il se doit les deux tétons d'Harry jusqu'à se qu'ils soient durs. Il reprit alors sont chemin vers le bas pendant qu'Harry se tordait de plaisir sous lui sans retenir ses gémissements et cris de plaisir. Arrivé à l'élastique du boxer du brun il joua un moment avec puis décida qu'il était définitivement de trop et lui retira, en même temps qu'il retirait le sien. Un fois nu, il contempla le corps du Survivant se disant qu'il avait bien changé.  
**_- Continu comme ça et je vais rougir…_**haleta le brun.  
**_- C'est déjà fait._** Répondit Draco en l'embrassant.  
Ensuite il redescendit vers la virilité d'Harry et commença à souffler dessus, et à l'effleurer, jusqu'à se que le Survivant abdique.  
_**- Draco arrête…  
**_**_- D'accord._** Dit celui-ci en se relevant.  
**_- Non, non, non…continu plus tôt.  
_**Draco plutôt satisfait de lui se pencha vers le sexe du brun qui ne réclamer que l'assouvissement et fit courir sa langue dessus avant de le prendre brusquement en bouche.  
Harry cria de plaisir sous l'assaut de son ancien ennemi qui lui faisait des choses affreusement bonnes.  
**_- Draco…je vais…_**il n'eut pas le temps de venir qu'un spasme le pris et qu'il se déversa dans la blond qui avala tout, avant de remonter pour l'embrasser.  
Décidant à son tour d'inverser les places Harry se retrouva à nouveau sur Draco et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix roque et grave :  
_**- Je veux que tu me prennes… maintenant, tout de suite.  
**__**- Sans prépa…  
**_Et avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phase le brun s'empala sur sa virilité.  
_**- Oh, Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha et tous les autres…  
**_Harry resta quelques seconde immobile pour s'habituer à cette présence puis commença à bouger. Quand Draco voulu lui imprimer son propre rythme, il le cloua au lit et reprit le contrôle de la situation.  
Accélérant le rythme, ils sentirent tous les deux qu'ils étaient proches de l'assouvissement et dans un dernier mouvement Harry se déversa entre eux et Draco en lui.  
Après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage Harry se laissa tomber prés de Draco.  
_**- Faudra qu'on recommence.  
**_**_- Tout…à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry.  
_**Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se blotti dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne rejoignent ceux de Morphée.

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, la petite troupe venait de rentrer dans le Hall de l'immense château, quand ils croisèrent Dumbledore et McGonagall.  
**_- Professeur Rogue, nous vous avons cherché, ainsi que vous tous. Demain le Ministre de la Magie vous remettra l'ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Mais au fait où sont Harry et Draco ?_** questionna Dumbledore.  
Toutes les personnes du petit groupe rougirent et se fut Rogue qui prit la parole.  
**_- Disons qu'ils avaient… mieux à faire et qu'aucuns d'entre nous ne sera très frais demain_**.  
**_- Qu'entendez-vous par la ?_** demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.  
**_- Nous sommes tous bourrés._** Lança joyeusement Ron.  
_**- Parlez pour vous Weasley.  
**_**_- C'est ça !_** pouffa Hermione. **_Et c'est qui, qui a entamé la danse des canards en chantant la Marseillaise ?  
_**Les yeux de Dumbledore s'éclairèrent de malice et les jeunes et plus vieux préfèrent fuirent de peur qu'il leur demande de recommencer.

Une fois dans les cachots, plus précisément dans l'appartement de Rogue, Sanka s'affala à moitié sur son parrain, dans l'un des grands canapés de cuir carmin.  
_**- On va être frais demain matin tiens.  
**__**- T'as raison Roxane, allez tout le monde au lit.  
**_**_- Vous avez des chambres d'amis professeur ?_** demanda timidement Hermionne.  
_**- Oui d'ailleurs, je vais agrandir le lit pour que vous y dormiez tous ensemble.  
**__**- Pourquoi ?  
**__**- Pour être sur que vous dormiez, Weasley !  
**_Ledit Weasley pris une jolie couleur assez semblable à celle des canapés, puis ils allèrent tous se coucher et _dormir._

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin Harry et Draco furent réveillé par Hermione et Roxane qui vinrent joyeusement sauter sur le lit pendant que Ron et Rogue ouvrait les lourds rideaux verts sombre qui masquaient les fenêtres.  
**_- Bien dormi ?_** demanda Sanka alors que les deux hommes les rejoignaient.  
**_- Peu._** Marmonna Harry en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures pour échapper à ses amis et aux vilains rayons de soleils qui agressé ses pôvres pitits yeux.  
Draco, qui lui était plus matinale, se redressa et s'adossa au montant du lit.  
_**- Quelle heure il est ?  
**__**- 9 heures.  
**_**_- Nan mais ça va pas, vous êtes malades._** Hurlèrent Dray et Harry en même temps.  
_**- Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Ministre pour qu'i nous remette l'Ordre d Merlin.  
**_**_- Qu'il aille se faire foutre._** Et Harry disparut une nouvelle fois sous les couvertures.  
**_- Harry James Potter…_**commença Hermione, de la même manière qu'une Mc Go' en colère.  
_**- D'accord, on se lève.**_

Leurs amis sortirent de la chambre et les laissèrent se doucher tranquille. Quand trois quarts d'heures plus tard ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Rogue qui s'impatienter demanda  
_**- Merde mais vous faisiez quoi.  
**__**- Croyez moi professeur, vous ne **Voulez **pas le savoir.**_ Répondit Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.  
Le professeur de Potions se dirigea vers la cheminé en marmonnant des truc inintelligibles sur « **_ces cons de pré-adultes complètement obsédé qui lui pourrissent la vie_** ».  
**_- Nous aussi, on t'aime Severus._** Lui dit Draco.  
Et ils transplanèrent au Ministère.

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

Deux heures que ce putain de Ministre faisait son discours à la noix !  
_**- Vous pensez que je finirai à Azkaban, si je lui lance un Impardonnable ?  
**_**_- Oui, Harry._** Répondit laconiquement Draco qui commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez.  
_**-**_ …**_je pense que nous devons faire honneur à touts les personnes qui ont participés et/ou sont mortes durant cette guerre.  
_**_**- L'a pas déjà dit ça.  
**__**- Si, Roxane.  
**__**- Ah, ça me rassure, parrain, je croyais que je devenais folle.  
**__**- Il a du se mélanger dans ses fiches. Ça en fait combien ?  
**__**- 52, très exactement.  
**__**- Putain et y en a encore beaucoup ?  
**__**- Oui Ron.  
**_**_- Merci tu me remontes beaucoup le moral Hermione-Chérie.  
_**_**- Je préférerai passer une soirée avec Treleawney et Binns plutôt que de supporter encore cinq minutes ce type.  
**_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à la remarque de leur ancien professeur de Potions, sous l'œil réprobateur des personnes présentes.  
**_- Un peu de tenue, voyons. _**Singea Roxane.  
Trois longs quarts d'heure plus tard le Ministre finit son discours :  
**_- Tout cela pour vous dire que je vais remettre l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Roxane Silver, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Ginerva Wesley._** Appela-t-il en leur passant autour du coup une médaille du même diamètre qu'un ballon de foot et absolument immonde selon eux. Après leur avoir serrés a tous la main, il déclara : **_et maintenant je voudrai juste vous dire à vous M.Potter, et aux autres, que j'attend avec impatience de pouvoir rencontrer vos futurs enfants qui seront sûrement aussi prometteurs que vous.  
_**Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire.  
_**- Je ne pense pas avoir d'enfants avant longtemps, Monsieur le Ministre.  
**_**_- Et pourquoi cela jeune homme ?_** questionna le Ministre peu heureux qu'on se foute de sa gueule.  
**_- Disons que c'est techniquement impossible.Et puis excusez moi j'ai une maison à faire visiter..._**Lança Harry avant d'attraper Draco par la main et de transplaner chez lui.  
**_- Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ?_** cria le Ministre alors que les autres sorciers quittaient la place devant Gringott's, où avait eut lieu la cérémonie.  
**_- Disons Monsieur…que M.Potter est gay et qu'il ne risque pas que lâcher la perle rare qui est devenue sa tendre moitié…_**minauda Rogue en battant exagérément des cils, sous les rires de sa filleule et de ses amis.

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

FIN

o0o0o0o. . . . . . . . . . . . .o0o0o0o

**_Note de Moi :_** Et voila me suis bien amusé, c'est mon premier slash alors laissé moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Enfin, sinon c'était juste un petit délire avec moi-même ! lol !

Alors le personnage de Sanka, où de Roxane Malfoy et bien le même que celui de Mademoiselle Silver. (Le ministère n'étant pas au courant de sa parenté avec Lucius Malfoy, Silver étant le nom de sa mère).


End file.
